


stickers & games

by gekkougahara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkougahara/pseuds/gekkougahara
Summary: "...Hinata-kun, you look creepy."A drabble where Nanami falls more and more for Hinata.





	stickers & games

**Author's Note:**

> ok LISTEN i have Literally not written anything but school essays since 2015. cut me a break.

"Nanami-san, you need to take a break from games."

 

"No."

 

Chiaki kept it short and simple, while continuing to click away at the buttons of her 3DS, much to Hajime's dismay. He was worried about her- Of course, he never really wished to argue about this, but sometimes he wonders how pulling all-nighters is good for Chiaki's health.

 

It obviously wasn't, but Hajime left it alone, simply moving to sit next to her on the couch. 

 

"...I'm almost finished with this gym, I promise I'll take a break." She eventually mumbled, pouting ever so slightly. Hajime couldn't help but let a small smile show on his face, before Chiaki interjected with, "...Hinata-kun, you look creepy."

 

-

 

The very next morning, a certain sleepy gamer arose from her bed, searching for her 3DS. She usually kept it on her nightstand to have easy access to, but it was nowhere to be seen. Chiaki stepped out of her room, stumbling out into the living space of her dorm, before spotting it on the table.

 

On the cover of the handheld console were a plethora of cute stickers and inspiring phrases, with a note underneath it. Curious, she picked it up, and couldn't help but blush upon reading it.

 

_"Remember to take care of yourself, Nanami-san!_

_\- Hinata Hajime"_

 

She clutched the message close to her chest, her smile growing bigger by the second.


End file.
